Guerra declarada
by Radamanthys'Queen
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que los chicos regresaron del digimundo, algunos se hicieron mejores amigos, otros simplemente mas que hermanos y luego estan Zoe y Kouji quienes ahora no se pueden ver ni en pintura sin matarse entre ellos, pero que pasara cuando el destino decida jugarles sucio y tengan que convivir juntos y bajo el mismo techo ¿se desatara la guerra? o ¿podran soportarse?
1. La jugada del destino

**Capitulo 1**

 **06:50 Am Residencia Orimoto**

Una chica rubia de alrededor de 16 años caminaba de lado a lado buscando cosas en su habitacion y regresando a la cocina rapidamente como si algo se le olvidara Zoe Orimoto habia crecido bastante casi una mujer, su cabello largo y rubio se movia con gracia y perfeccion mientras caminaba, era delgada y alta en eso no habia cambiado mucho desde su aventura su caracter docil y amable habia cambiado un poco ahora era mas contundente para hablar y la ironia era su papel principal aunque seguia siendo muy generosa y amigable su amistad mas cercana es Kouichi ..

hey quieres dejar de caminar asi me tienes mareado- un rubio le dijo

y que quieres que haga es mi primer dia todo debe ser perfecto Matt-

hermanita tu siempre estas perfecta-

Matt era su hermano mayor igualmente rubio alto y fornido estaba en varios deportes de la universidad y practicamente ahora estaba de visita en casa pues era lo suficientemente grande para vivir solo asi que ella solo vivia con su padre... Matt habia venido porque su padre se lo habia pedido pues les habia dicho que les iba a presentar a su nueva pareja y ni Zoe ni el se opusieron habian pasado varios años desde la muerte de su madre

ay Matti gracias - dijo dandole un abrazo

me alegra ver esta escena hacia mucho que no los veia juntos- El Sr. Orimoto dijo

ambos sonrieron

oh dios se me hace tarde - dijo tomando las llaves de su auto

adios linda ten un buen dia y ...-

nada de chicos ya lo se papa ya lo se...-dijo ella volteando los ojos

ok y recuerda que hoy..-

es la cena con tu novia ya lo se tambien papi-

esa es mi niña..-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla

bye...

papa tiene 16 hasta cuando vas a prohibirle que salga con un chico-Matt dijo

hasta que yo muera hijo, ella es mi niña y mataria a quien la haga sufrir-

es por eso que no te gusta quee salga con sus amigos-

y que esperas que diga son 5 chicos todos Hombres-

matt rodo los ojos- no vas a cambiar nunca

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **7:00 am Secundaria de Shibuya**

un chico aparcaba su motocicleta en el estacionamiento a la vez que otro lo hacia en su auto

vaya primera vez que puedes seguirme el paso- Dijo uno de ellos quitandose el casco

eso es porque no hay trafico ademas considero que es mejor y mas seguro ir en auto- el otro dijo

por dios Kouichi que cobarde-

cobarde no, precavido ademas si le dijeras a mama la velocidad en la que vas te arrancaria esa moto de las manos Kouji-

Kouji Minamoto de 16 años habia crecido en estatura por mucho el mas alto del grupo sus facciones ahora mas rudas y concisas al igual que su fisico cortesia de las artes marciales y deportes urbanos que practicaba como el parkour le habian dado un cuerpo fornido ahora con su tipico cabello azul pero corto y levantado, su caracter seguia siendo el mismo aunque Takuya se habia encargado de corromper algo de su personalidad su amistad mas cercana es Takuya

espero no tener que amenazarte bro-

kouichi rodo los ojos- no es necesario

entonces iras a la cena de esta noche?-

tengo opcion?-Kouji respondio

vamos Kouji puedes ser mas amable y considerado con mama-

ajam como digas, la verdad me da lo mismo Kouichi solo faltan un par de años para irme a vivir solo asi que no me interesa hacer amistad con un padrastro-

aun no te gusta que no sea papa-

ya te dije no me importa... ademas no es que nuestro padre haya sido una estrella asi que si decidio irse del pais con Satomi creo que es lo mejor..

esta bien pero no decepciones a mama ok?-

ya see.. ya seee- dijo el menor de los gemelos fastidiado

Kouichi Kimura igual que su hermano sus facciones se habian endurecido ahora su cabello un poco mas largo que antes y alto como su gemelo este chico se habia encargado de poseer las mas altas calificaciones de la institucion por lo que no era muy atletico pero excelente en la tecnologia sin embargo como hobbie practicaba natacion su amistad mas cercana es Zoe

hey!- alguien grito

Takuya, finalmente temprano es toodo un milagro, y ya van 2 en un dia- Kouji dijo

Kouji, para que veas ya estamos en el ultimo año asi que hay que ponerle empeño-

eso dijiste el año pasado Takuya- Kouichi rio

Takuya Kanbara con los años habia crecido el 4to mas alto del grupo, su fisico no tan fornido pero marcado por el ejercicio le dieron unas piernas de campeon su cabello marron mucho mas largo que antes, se habia encargado de crecer y ser el chico mas revoltoso le encantan las fiestas y las chicas por supuesto sigue practicando futbol y es subcapitan del equipo su amistad mas cercana es Kouji a pesar de todo

esta vez es cierto ya verass que si...ohh mira quien viene alli- Takuya dijo

los gemelos negaron con la cabeza

un carro violeta aparco en el estacionamiento y de el bajo una chica rubia que se acerco a ellos

Kouichi!-saludo ella- mi vida te dejaste el pelo mas largo- dijo sorprendida- te ves espectacular

jajaa gracias Z igualmente te ves encantadora me gusta tu cabello y esos reflejos estan geniales-

verdad son hermosos- rieron ambos

Takuya! tanto tiempo! vaya hace un mes que nos vimos y mira al fin creciste- dijo ella riendo

Zoe, no vas a dejar de burlarte cierto?-

no mi pequeño pitufo sabes que te quiero- Zoe le dijo

jum..-Takuya hizo puchero

Zoe entonces volteo hacia el otro gemelo y su semblante cambio..

Minamoto..-dijo ella levantando una ceja y de brazos cruzados

Orimoto..- dijo el de igual manera

se miraron fijamente y con algo de furia por unos segundos

Ejeeem... ya dejen de hacer eso es raro-Kouichi dijo

vamos a clases mejor- Zoe dijo

solo espero que no tenga que verlo en clases tambien... Zoe penso

lo unico que me falta para completar el dia es verla en todas mis clases el destino no puede ser tan cruel- Kouji penso

xxxxxxxxxxx

efectiivamente las listas de grado habian estado por fuera en la cancha de deportes y en cada pared asi que los chicos se buscaron en ellas dandose cuenta en las secciones que habian quedado

bien al parecer los vere en la mayoria de mis clases- Takuya dijo

yo vere a Zoe mas que a ustedes dos-

genial Kou! tambien yo a excepcion de algunas- ella dijo

bien yo soportare a Takuya mas que a nadie y .. a ciertas personas -Kouji dijo

capte eso minamoto-

eso queria-

idiota-

superficial-

repugnante-

arrogante- dijo el mientras se acercaban mas y mas

te odio- dijo ella gruñendo

y yo a ti-

por que no se besan y ya?- Takuya dijo riendo

kanbara!- Ambos gritaron

takuya se escondio en la espalda de Kouichi

porque se odian tanto no lo entiendo-

que te importa!- ambos gritaron sin dejar de mirarse

que te hace pensar de que yo quiero estar contigo en alguna clase- ella dijo

ja! no vivirias sin mi-

ja ja ja minamoto ya quisieras!-

sabes que es cierto-

que no!-

que si- gruño el

uuuuggghhhhhyy..- ella musito furiosa

me largo!- grito ella

ya era hora!- Kouji respondio

Takuya y Kouichi solo miraban de lado a lado confundidos

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

luego de un dia largo de clases los chicos salieron y se encontraron en el estacionamiento

hey que tal sus clases-

pudieron haber sido mejores- Zoe dijo

lo mismo digo- Kouji siguio

no van a empezar de nuevo-Takuya dijo- ademas les tengo una noticia

a ver sueelta - Kouji dijo

Davis dara una fiesta en su casa solo los mas cercanos tu sabes, por supuesto estamos invitados-

y entonces?- Kouichi dijo

iran conmigo cierto?-

no puedo Taki sorry tengo un compromiso- Zoe se excuso

Kouichi?- Takuya dijo

sorry hermano tambien estare ocupado-

Kouji? vamos bro habra barra libre todo el licor que puedas beber- Takuya dijo

maldicion Takuya tenias que decirlo... por mas que quiera no puedo ir-

aaaaah Kouji nunca te niegas a la barra libre-Takuya lo tomo por los hombros

ya lo se takuya! y se me arrepentire por no ir ...pero en serio no puedo-

son unos aguados-Takuya se cruzo de brazos

te debo esta Takuya -Kouji le dijo

mas vale! saldremos el fin de semana entonces todos! ok?

de acuerdo- todos dijeron

bueno me voy- dijo Kouji colocandose el casco

igual yo- Kouichi abrio la puerta del auto

bye chicos tambien me voy- Zoe abrio con estilo la puerta

nos vemos entonces- Takuya se subio a su deportivo rojo

xxxxxxxxxxxx

bien estamos listos para irnos?-

si papi ya voy- dijo bajando las escaleras

Zoe se puso un hermoso vestido rojo largo con un corte en la pierna sus accesorios dorados y su elegante cabello rubio alisado

Matt por su parte tenia un smoking Azul de terciopelo que resaltaba sus ojos azules

estas preciosa hermanita-

tu estas muy galante hermano -

mis hijos se ven perfectos y gracias por no oponerse a esto-

tranquilo papa somos grandes ya para entenderlo- Matt dijo

vamos a disfrutar-

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kouji muevete!-Grito Kouichi

estoy listo hace horas ! me quede dormido esperando-

kouji vestia un smoking negro satinado completamente todo completamente negro y su cabello en forma de espinas hacia arriba..

kouichi vestia un smoking negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra su cabello alisado hasta el final del cuello con un fleco en su frente

mis dos principes... se ven hermosos-

ambos se apenaron con el comentario

vamos mama se hace tarde, esta sera una gran noche-Kouichi dijo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

en el restaurant 7:30

Los Orimoto estaban sentados en una mesa esperando a la otra familia una botella de vino fino en la mesa y un padre muy nervioso

relajate papa pareces un adolescente- Matt dijo

Zoe rio- es cierto

creen que es facil que tal si no le gusto a sus hijos-

ay papa eres un encanto obvio les gustaras seguro son grandes chicos nobles amables y divertidos pero sobre todo maduros-Zoe dijo

crees que podras soportarlos como tus hermanastros?- su padre dijo

oooobviooo daah, que tan malos pueden ser un par de chicos de mi edad...dame un segundo tengo que ir al tocador-

xxxxxxxx

buenas noches- Saludo Tomoko

el la saludo cariñosamente

estos son mis chicos Kouichi el mayor y Kouji el menor...

gemelos! un placer muchachos- ambos saludaron cordialmente con un apreton de manos

este es mi hijo el mayor, Matt-

la madre de los gemelos saludo al igual que los chicos

John no me dijiste que tenias dos hijos- ella pregunto

oh si mi hija fue al tocador debe estar por venir ya sabes chicas-

si comprendo perfectamente-

kouji se acerco al oido de su hermano- si es linda yo me la quedo ok

que hay de rika?-

ya te dije Kouichi yo me la quedo

pero sera nuestra hermana-

no legalmente- susurro

de acuerdo bro-

disculpen la tardanza - la chica dijo

los gemelos voltearon a verla

aqui estas hija, Tomoko ella es mi hija menor Zoe-

un placer-

igualmente-

ellos son mis hijos kouichi y kouji-

" oh god esto no puede ser cierto" Zoe penso

"tiene que ser una jodida broma de mal gusto" Kouji penso

Kouichi se acerco al oido de su hermano

toda tuya bro, toda tuya- y luego se rio a carcajadas

"demonios"-kouji penso

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Aqui el primer capitulo decidi subirlo estaba aburrida, pues es mas como la introduccion poco a poco averiguaran porque este par se odia, y espero que les guste dejen sus reviews y seguir subiendo gracias:)**


	2. Que la guerra comience

**Capitulo 2 Que la guerra comience**

 _ellos son mis hijos kouichi y kouji-_

 _" oh god esto no puede ser cierto" Zoe penso_

 _"tiene que ser una jodida broma de mal gusto" Kouji penso_

 _Kouichi se acerco al oido de su hermano_

 _toda tuya bro, toda tuya- y luego se rio a carcajadas_

 _"demonios"-kouji penso_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe observo incrédula la situación, era un chiste o simplemente mala suerte, no, era mas que eso las cosas no sucedían porque si, estaba destinaba a esta macabra obra de de la vida, simplemente no era posible tanta casualidad

por su parte Kouji estaba en modo Shock su cabeza aun no procesaba toda la informacion, era como si un gran problema de matematicas sin solucion se hubiera atascado en su mente, simplemente sin sentido...

y alli estaban sus padres ambos esperando que se presentaran-

ambos chicos voltearon

ejem..- carraspeo John - espero no vayas a enamorarte de mi hija - el se dirigio a Kouji

Kouji quiso insultarlo en ese momento, como se atrevia a ponerlo en tal dilema negado, pues era como si le hubieran hablado de casarse con el demonio en persona por lo que un fruncido entre sus cejas se formo

es una broma muchacho- rio John- lo digo por la manera en la que te quedaste observando

si supiera...el penso

no hay problema eso jamas va a pasar- respondio finalmente

pff dah! papa como se te ocurre decir tal cosa-

hay algun problema?- john pregunto

no, pero...-ella se quedo pensativa- obvio lo digo porque ahora seremos, ehm, como bueno, ya sabes her... hermanos- sus palabras salieron de la boca con dificultad

hey y que hay de mi, no crean que tendran toda la diversion-Kouichi objeto

seguro que si hermano, seguro que si- dijo Kouji negando con la cabeza dedujo perfectamente el sarcasmo de su hermano

Zoe le dio una mirada de "voy a vengarme despues Kouichi" por alguna razon el no paraba de sonreir

la cena transcurrio de manera normal a excepcion de unas miradas de odio entre ambos, sin embargo cuando Zoe se vio harta de las miradas decidio salir del juego

voy al tocador ya vuelvo disculpen-

ok preciosa pero vuelve pronto porque aun falta la mayor sorpresa de todas- John dijo

Zoe asintio y se dirigio al baño de mujeres...

creo que hace falta bebida porque brindaremos en grande- John dijo

Kouji vio su oportunidad de oro para escapar del ambiente tenso y de la rigidez que lo invadia..

permitame, yo voy por ella- el chico dijo

seguro?-

por supuesto-

dicho esto el chico se levanto de la mesa y se dirigio a la barra de licores

increible- dijo acomodandose la corbata como si estuviera asfixiado- es, simplemente increible- gruño

en que te puedo ayudar- el bartender dijo

dame la botella de la mejor champaña que tengas-

algo mas?-

si, traeme el mejor trago que tengas el mas fuerte-

el bartender lo miro extrañado pero fue por el pedido

xxxxxxxx

increible-dijo Zoe retocandose- cuando termino tomo su celular y marco el numero de su mejor amiga...

hola?-

hey soy yo-

Zoe!, que no ibas a estar en la cena importante hoy?-

si Kari aqui estoy pero tengo algo horrible que contarte-

oh ya veo! es muy grave?-

el fin de la tierra-

Zoe no exageres...-

recuerdas que te dije sobre la pareja de mi padre-

si claro -

es Tomoko Kimura-

kimura! como Kouichi!-

exacto-

pero eso es genial Zoe es tu mejor amigo!-

si, el problema es que viene incluido con el idiota de su hermanito -

tu e...-

ni lo digas!-

iba a decir tu enemigo- Kari dijo riendo

ese idiota no puedo creer que tenga que verlo-

si pero ve el lado positivo solo lo veras cuando tu padre vaya a visitarla y con suerte el no estara...-

eso espero..- ella pauso- pero Kari es horrible, ni cinco minutos y comenzamos una guerra de miradas tuve que salir

aguanta Zoe aguanta solo esta noche-

eso hare, gracias por escuchar-

cuando quieras amiga no te preocupes-

bye-

tienes que volver Zoe se paciente...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

sabes que? dame otro de esos-Kouji dijo

es el tercero- el bartender dijo

y? te estoy pagando asi que - chasqueo los dedos bastante rapido- muevete..

el bartender rodo los ojos pero trajo el otro trago- escuche, en este restaurant no permitimos a los menores mas de 3 tragos y eso si sus representante estan presentes, asi que si no colabora tendre que llamar al gerente

yaaaa,yaaaa de acuerdo-

Kouji bebio el ultimo trago de golpe tomo la botella de champaña y la llevo a la mesa, justamente Zoe regresaba del tocador...

ah que bueno que regresaron!- dijo recibiendo la botella- vaya vaya Tomoko parece que tu hijo tiene un gran gusto...

si?- Tomoko dijo extrañada- me alegra que te guste lo que escogio

bueno, querida, chicos, finalmente vamos a hacerles el anuncio que dejamos para el final- dijo sirviendo el licor

queremos informarles que decidimos, john y yo que..-Tomoko dijo

Vamos a vivir juntos- dijo en tono de celebracion John

instintivamente Zoe dejo salir un - QUEEEE?

A lo que los padres miraron extrañados

no te gusta la idea hija?-

no, es decir si, pues me sorprendiste mucho -ella dijo

Kouji trato de reprimir un gruñido... trato...

que les parece- Tomoko pregunto

es excelente mama, los felicito es un gran paso y ademas no creo que haya problemas todos somos lo suficiente grandes y maduros para comprenderlo- Kouichi dijo

tomoko miro al menor de sus hijos- Kouji?

el chico trago entero- y-yo creo que si te hace feliz, esta bien por mi..

Matt?- John dijo

estoy de acuerdo con Kouichi creo que somos maduros y ustedes tienen derecho a rehacer sus vidas me alegra por ustedes-

Zoe mi pequeña niña-

creo que esta bien papa, es hora, de un cambio, me agrada...-Mintio Zoe

de acuerdo esta decidido a partir del lunes vamos a mudarnos a nuestro nuevo hogar como familia-John dijo entusiasta

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Viernes 6:40 am Secundaria

la risa infinita de Takuya llenaba el estacionamiento, la gente lo miraba extraño pero el seguia carcajeando

quiere parar ya- Dijo Kouji medio molesto

es..es.. es... que ... admitelo kouji es muy gracioso!.hahahahaha- siguio riendo

definitivamente el destino te odia hermanito- Kouichi dijo

no lo dudo- Kouji respondio

Takuya finalmente paro de reir- ay hermano que vas a hacer con tu vida

no tengo idea-

miralo del lado positivo bro tendras a una chica muy sexy viviendo en el mismo techo que tu, hay ciertas oportunidades que un hombre puede aprovechar- Takuya dijo con una ceja levantada

si Takuya el detalle es que no hay chica sexy es el demonio en forma de mujer y eso es muy distinto - Kouji dijo histerico

no me digas que le tienes miedo a Zoe hermanito-

ja! primero me cae un yunque del cielo y me asesina antes de que le tema a esa loca, y no me llames hermanito-

sabes que necesitas Kouji, un descanso, desahogarte y vivir la vida lo poco que te queda- Takuya dijo poniendo ambos brazos sobre los hombros del chico

ay no, aqui vamos de nuevo-Kouichi dijo

que sugieres enano-Kouji dijo

que no soy enano!- takuya recupero la compostura- en fin a lo que me refiero es que debemos ir a olvidar y sabes como se hace eso verdad?

supongo...-Kouji dijo a medias

Bebieeeeeeendo! -

Takuya que tu mama no te habia puesto un ultimatum?- Kouichi dijo

naaaah bueno si pero a quien le importa!-

Zoe aparecio en su auto violeta

hola chiquillos como estan!?-

excelente Zoe de maravilla- Takuya respondio entusiasta

cuanto entusiasmo taki-

andamos de buen humor Kouichi dijo-

ohhhh siiiii el dia, el clima, el ambiente-Takuya dijo inspirado

te escaparas de nuevo para ir a beber no?-

ayyy me agarraste-

si eso pense-

esta vez Kouji ira conmigo!-

porque no me sorprende-

Kouji esto, no es buena idea...-Kouichi dijo

por que no se supone que tu eres don responsable y tu iras conmigo-Kouji dijo

eh? no no yo tengo examen el lunes!-

no importa, vamos a ir igual-Kouji lo reto

si, claro quien mas va a recogerte del piso- su gemelo acoto

bien entonces vamos todos!-Zoe dijo

desde cuando bebes Z?- Takuya dijo

dah yo no bebo! pero alguien tiene que cuidarlos ademas tal vez encuentre algun chico lindo por ahi-

bien pues entonces sera un gran escape!-Takuya dijo

yo tengo permiso- Zoe dijo

yo no exactamente para beber pero puedo salir en paz-Kouji dijo

en que se convirtieron-Kouichi dijo negando con la cabeza

Zoe se iba a divertir mucho, pues ella sabia lo que sucedia cuando Takuya y Kouji se juntaban... al principio takuya comenzo de a poco y luego fue probando mas y mas, por supuesto se arrastro a kouji que con suerte bebia agua y asi fue como takuya corrompió fácilmente a Kouji.. era muy divertido ver a ese par tomados porque entonces comenzaban las confesiones y las locuras ...

relajate kouichi vas a divertirte ya veras - Takuya dijo

bueno pero al menos podriamos ira algo asi como a un restaurant no un bar o una discoteca o eso- dijo kouichi haciendo caras raras

de acuerdo tuu ganas y asi podemos traer a tommy- takuya dijo

o podriamos solo comprar todo e ir a casa de alguien y listo- Zoe dijo

takuya levanto las cejas y comenzo a poner cara malvada

oh Takuya tiene esa mirada- Kouichi dijo

algo bueno se esta cocinando ahi dentro - Kouji dijo

takuya tomo su celular

bueno?-

JP!-

taki! que hay?-

todo genial bro, oye queria hacerte una pregunta-

dime-

estaras disponible hoy por la noche digo, ya que vives solo y tu sabes-

me estas pidiendo una cita taki?-

iDIOTA!, claro que no es que necesitamos relajarnos una reunion estaria bien-

seguro ! no hay problema pero no me hago cargo de traer o llevar gente-

de acuerdo JP nosotros nos encargamos-

Takuya colgo

esto es perfecto!- Takuya grito

ok dime de donde sacaras el dinero- Kouichi dijo

tarjeta para estudios - takuya dijo

ya que no hay manera de detener esto-

bien nos vemos esta noche-

y a donde van esta noche eh?- alguien dijo

Rika..- Kouji dijo acercandoose a ella

uy llego la fiera- Takuya murmuro

escuche eso!- ella grito- entonces ?

naah solo vamos a casa de JP linda tranquila- Kouji dijo tomandola de la cintura

esta bien, pero no te lo perdonare si no me llevas-

kouji sonrio- de acuerdo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

residencia Minamoto 8pm

a donde van chicos?- dijo la madre de los gemelos que arreglaba unas cajas

eh ah, mm- tartamudeo Kouichi

vamos a casa de Jp nos va a ayudar con un proyecto de la escuela ya sabes como el ya salio y esta en la universidad el sabe de eso-Kouji dijo

oh ya veo me parece excelente pero porque a esta hora-

la universidad consume tiempo esto era lo que tenia libre-

un perfecto mentiroso kouichi penso, en eso se habia convertido su hermano

nos vamos-

te llevas la moto?-

no, nos vamos en el auto de Kouichi-

los gemelos salieron de su casa y se fueron en el auto

kouji..-

mmm-

que vas a hacer con Rika?-

de que?-

no te hagas sabes bien a lo que me refiero, perfectamente sabes que ella solo ira a controlarte, a ella no le gusta que te pongas en el plan del alcohol con takuya-

no se, ya vere -

escucha yo se que en serio la quieres, y te digo algo si quieres conservarla coomo tu novia tienes que detener esto...-

kouichi no me sermonees! yo se lo que hago- Kouji dijo ya estresado

yo solo opino...-

XXXXXXXXXXX

residencia Shibayama 8:20 pm

eeeeehh llegan tarde!- Takuya dijo ya con un trago en la mano

compraste todo?- Kouichi pregunto

eeeeesiiii -

Cuando finalmente todos se reunieron incluyendo a tommy y a excepcion de Rika los chicos decidieron que era hora de darle un poco de diversion a la noche

vamosss a jugaaaaaar un !- Takuya dijo con voz ya pasado de copas

juguemos yo no lo hice, tu bebes- Zoe dijo

excelente idea Zoe- JP dijo

no estoy lo suficientemente ebrio para eso-Kouji dijo

miedo?- Takuya dijo sonriente

no esta en mi vocabulario-

entonces juguemos -Tommy dijo

ooh esto no me va a gustar- Kouichi dijo

oook comienza el mas pequeño-JP dijo

ok esta es facil-tommy dijo- yo nunca me he metido en problemas en el colegio

culpable- takuya dijo y tomo un trago

sobria- dijo Zoe- yo nunca -

culpable de todos los cargos- Kouji dijo y bebio

solo una vez y fue culpa de Takuya- Jp dijo y bebio

igual yo, cortesia de mi hermanito- kouichi bebio

bien Zoe tu sigues- dijo JP

ok mmm veamos yo nunca he besado a alguien del mismo sexo-

algunas caras se comenzaron a poner rojas otros rieron, Zoe lo habia hecho aproposito

ZOEEEE lo prometiste-Takuya dijo

ajjajajajaja es solo un juego vamos takuya bebe-

takuya bebio- solo fue una vez y fue una confusion! para que quede claro

eeeh - jp bebio- solo fue en la mejilla y me obligaron

libre de toda culpa - Kouji dijo riendo

kouichi asintio al igual que tommy

sigues tu Takuya-

mmmm a ver- tenia que hacer beber a Zoe- yo nunca le he tenido miedo a las cucarachas!

uuuuu!- kouichi dijo

fondo blanco Zoe- Kouji dijo riendo

AGGHH eso no se vale!- Zoe dijo y tomo su trago

okok vas tu Kouji-

yo, nunca le he rogado a una mujer u hombre en tu caso Zoe-

Zoe le dio una mirada mortal y bebio

takuya siguio- no se vale

jp acabo con un cuarto de botella-

kouichi tambien bebio y hasta el pequeño tommy tomo un sorbo

kouji rio-

muy divertido no ?- Jp dijo- voy yo con una mejor, yo nunca me le he insinuado a una profesora para pasar la materia-

a kouji se le fue la sonrisa al demonio mientras que los demas rieron

ok ok lo acepto- kouji bebio

takuya tambien-

tu tambien!- Zoe dijo

eh si necesitaba pasar castellano - takuya dijo

al menos lo mio fue una buena causa- kouji dijo

dime algo kouji llegaste lejos con la profesora de matematica

ehh- dijo rascando la parte de atras de su cabeza- no digo no es que estuviera mal, por el contrario- dijo el levantando una ceja- pero no

si rika escuchara- Kouichi dijo

te quieres callar-

ok ya- jp dijo- kouichi sigues

bien, voy con una buena, yo nunca me he enamorado de alguien de este grupo-

todo el mundo se congelo, Zoe queria matarlo, kouji queria esconder el cuerpo, takuya queria golpearlo y jp solo estaba atonito

gracias por esa hermano- kouji tomo la botella se sirvio un buen trago y lo bebio hasta el fondo

grandioso kouichi- Zoe arranco la botella de las manos de kouji y bebido directamente

bueno no es como si fuera un secreto- takuya bebio

por años y años- jp siguio

kouji se sirvio un trago y se levanto del piso donde estaban jugando

vuelvo en 5-kouji dijo

necesitamos comida-takuya dijo

buscare algo- jp dijo

yo ire al baño- Zoe dijo

xxxxxxxx

kouji se acerco a la baranda del segundo piso del apartamento desde alli se podia ver todo y al menos respirar que era lo que el gemelo buscaba

bebio un trago y nego con la cabeza, los recuerdos se revolvieron y estaban comenzando a enfermarlo

imagine que estarias aqui- Zoe dijo detras de el

que quieres-

ya estas ebrio o estas muy sobrio?-

ve al punto Zoe-

tambien removio mis recuerdos- ella dijo

ah si, pues yo no queria que removiera los mios, estan enterrados-

ves es esa actitud tuya lo que me hizo desistir-

no es mi actitud lo que te hizo desistir Zoe es la tuya, necesitabas a alguien popular bueno sociable, no a mi-

te molesta que te haya dejado- ella dijo

no vamos a hablar de esto-

es por eso que estamos asi tu nunca quisiste hablarlo-

no, tu nunca estuviste dispuesta a darme la cara-

eso no es cierto-

te fuiste-

ella bajo la cabeza

en quien te convertiste, no era a quien yo queria - Zoe dijo

no vas a echarme la culpa de esto!-

ni tu a mi-

bien! entonces vuelve por donde viniste-

es imposible hablar contigo!, eres terco, cerrado, egocentrigo!

no me interesa nada Zoe no quiero hablar contigo-

aggghhh! idiota! te odio-

y yo a ti! cual es el problema porque yo no veo ninguno, tu no me hablas yo no te hablo y fin!-

bien!-

bien!-

pero estas declarando la guerra Kouji-

ha! me encantaria participar en ella, no te tengo miedo-

ni yo a ti- ambos estaban cerca

kouji la beso rapidamente y se separo aun mas rapido

AHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGG!- Zoe grito furiosa

el primer disparo, punto para mi- Kouji le dijo con una ceja y un dedo levantados llendose del lugar

el sabia perfectamente que no habia nada que la molestara mas en esta vida que la besaran sin permiso

esto es la guerra kouji ya lo decidiste y ahora que vamos a vivir juntos te hare la vida imposible- Zoe penso

tu y yo vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo y es hora de que aprendas Zoe, yo no juego con nadie, acabo de declararte la guerra a muerte- kouji penso- veamos cuanto eres capaz de resistir

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **bueeeno aqui les dejo el segundo poco a poco iran descubriendo el pasado de estos dos que es lo que los puso a pelear en primera instancia, comenten si les gusto para seguir subiendo, tengo problemas con el internet de mi cel y por eso no habia subido gracias por sus reviews pronto un capitulo mas de enemigos a muerte-**


	3. Se desata la guerra

Capitulo 3 Se desata la guerra

estas declarando la guerra Kouji-

ha! me encantaria participar en ella, no te tengo miedo-

ni yo a ti- ambos estaban cerca

kouji la beso rapidamente y se separo aun mas rapido

AHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGG!- Zoe grito furiosa

el primer disparo, punto para mi- Kouji le dijo con una ceja y un dedo levantados llendose del lugar

el sabia perfectamente que no habia nada que la molestara mas en esta vida que la besaran sin permiso

esto es la guerra kouji ya lo decidiste y ahora que vamos a vivir juntos te hare la vida imposible- Zoe penso

tu y yo vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo y es hora de que aprendas Zoe, yo no juego con nadie, acabo de declararte la guerra a muerte- kouji penso- veamos cuanto eres capaz de resistir

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunes 06:30 am (dia de la mudanza) residencia Orimoto

Bueno mis chicos despidanse de esta casa porque es la ultima vez que viviran en ella-

pues espero que la otra sea mas grande-Zoe acoto mientras tomaba el desayuno

por supuesto que lo es- su padre rio un poco-ademas Matt no estara mucho tiempo para quedarse asi que creo que seras la consentida de la casa

exacto hermanita asi que deja de quejarte-Matt dijo bajando las escaleras

ay dios ya es tarde -Zoe recogio los platos rapidamente y tomo su cartera con sus llaves

adios princesita y recuerda que..-

la mudanza, esta tarde si ya lo se..-

y tambien..-

nada de chicos eso tambien, es necesario que lo repitas-

nunca esta de mas mi niña-

adios bye mattie-

matt le hizo un saludo con la mano y ella salio de la casa..

Escuela 6:50 am

Zoe llego en su radiante auto violeta y se reunio con sus amigos en el estacionamiento

buen dia Z que tal amaneces- su mejor amigo fue el primero en hablar

muy bien Kou que tal tu?- dijo saludandolo en la mejilla

y a nosotros que nos coma el tigre no?-

takii mi pitufo buen dia-

era mejor que no dijeras nada ¬¬

finalmente su mirada se cruzo con la del ultimo miembro de su grupo y rival personal..

Minamoto-

Orimoto-

esto es desesperante tienen que hacer eso?-Takuya se exalto

que cosa-Zoe pregunto

eso que hacen con la mirada es... tenebroso-

dejalos vivir.. llegaremos tarde a clases-

hey kouichi que haremos esta tarde eh?-takuya pregunto

pues no se tu pero yo tengo que ayudar a mi madre con la mudanza-

aaaa que aburrido estare solo-

porque no nos acompañas takuya-

en serio?

claro ahora que los tres viviremos juntos sera divertido tener compañia -kouichi dijo- cierto kouji?

su gemelo le gruño le volteo los ojos y comenzo a caminar

este sera un laaaaaargo dia-Kouichi suspiro

las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, incluso la miradas asesinas entre Zoe y el gemelo menor que ya eran normales para todos, a mitad de la mañana en la clase de deportes lograron separase un poco sin embargo...

mientras los chicos jugaban futbol las chicas estaban en gimnasia..

holaa chicos que tal!-

hey henry- Takuya saludo

todo bien?

sip mejor que nunca- Kouichi respondio

Kouji solo se hizo el desentendido y era por una bendita razon

eh han visto a Zoe?-

claro, esta con el grupo de chicas en gimnasia-

mm pues esperare a que salga-dijo algo cabizbajo y dudoso

seguro bro hehe-takuya rio- sabes donde esta Takato?

pues creo que esta con Juri tenian matematicas juntos-

aaaah cierto-

eh nos vemos entonces- dijo henry cuando vio a las chicas de gimnasia caminar al patio de regreso

adios!-

xxxxx

Zoe Pov

caminaba de nuevo hacia el patio, pues ya habiamos terminado la sesion de acrobacias y la hora habia acabado cuando de la nada me encontre con henry, suspire, respire y bote... este chico es todo un caso ha estado detras de mi desde que estabamos en el primer año y desde entonces no ha parado de seguirme.. es muy lindo tierno y considerado pero, definitivamente no siento nada por el...

Zoe hola!-

eh Henry que tal- me sente en una de las gradas y el hizo lo mismo

ehm pues - se trabo

si?-

eh ah, bueno yo me preguntaba si pues podíamos hacer algo esta tarde juntos, eh digo como la tarea o.. lo que tu quieras-

Henry eres muy lindo pero esta tarde tengo un compromiso con mi padre, nos mudaremos y pues debo ir-

claro, claro obvio- dijo el agitando sus manos- pues sera en otra ocasión

oh claro seguro- me siento pésima por esto

puees.. adios-

adios henry-

porque no puedo decirle simplemente que no si sigo asi creera que tiene alguna oportunidad y de verdad no quiero eso...aaaah que voy a hacer...

comence a caminar hacia el patio central y ubique rapidamente a los chicos y a uno en especial que me miraba con el ceño fruncido, Kouji...

espera un segundo...

no me digas, que es lo que creo, rei para mis adentros pues esto funcionaria muy muy muy bien...

Henry!- le grite

sabia que apenas y habia subido un par de escalones..

eh si dime?-

que te parece si mm pues no se me da pena decirtelo-

eh, no no tranquila dimelo con confianza-

pues como querias hacer algo conmigo que tal si me ayudas con la mudanza hoy?-

ohh claro, seguro Zoe alli estare-

que lindo gracias- le di un beso practicamente en camara lenta en la mejilla

el se puso todo rojo y se fue a tropezones, definitivamente era tierno...

pero era hora de comprobar si mi plan habia funcionado asi que cuando ubique a los chicos de nuevo alli estaban y de nuevo Kouji miraba en mi direccion pero esta vez no estaba confundido, estaba furioso, lo conocia demasiado bien

asi que querias guerra, alli la tienes punto para Zoe..

xxxxx

Kouji Pov

en algun momento de la conversacion con takuya y kouichi me perdi y fue cuando vi a Zoe hablando con el retrasado de Henry, que diablos tendria ella que hablar con ese tarado trataba de descifrarlo, por mas que odie admitirlo no me gusta esa escena para nada..

oyeee te estoy hablando hermanito-

eh?-

en donde tienes la cabeza?-

tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible Kouichi no me molestes- menti

oh si claro seguro ese dolor de cabeza tiene nombre y apellido- se rio

y takuya despues de el...

ja,ja par de idiotas, es en serio-

seguuuuuuro- Takuya dijo

lo mate con la mirada y luego ambos decidieron continuar con su conversacion mientras yo regrese a lo mio, observar..y lo que ahora estaba viendo me hizo enfurecer, si pudiera medir mi temperatura creo que la compararia con la del infierno mismo... Zoe habia besado a henry, en la mejilla pero aun asi eso me hizo sacar mi instinto asesino, queria matarlo y esconder su cuerpo... que me detiene.. ah.. los testigos... maldito seas Henry...

xxxxxxxxxxx

luego de que Zoe se asegurara de que su plan habia sido todo un exito camino hasta sus amigos donde fue recibida con una gran sonrisa a excepcion del menor de los gemelos...

que tal su clase chicos-

genial el futbol es lo mejor de este planeta-Takuya dijo

vaya que emocionado-

creo que esta hora termino sera mejor que busquemos nuestra ropa- Kouichi dijo

sip ademas tenemos que llegar temprano-

todos se movieron de sus puestos buscaron su ropa y se dispusieron a ir a casa se supone que un camion de mudanzas recogeria sus cosas y ellos solo tendrian que esperar para bajar todo a su nuevo hogar y asi fue, los chicos se dirigian en sus autos a excepcion de Kouji que habia tomado su moto a una velocidad increible y habia desaparecido rapidamente

Nueva Residencia Orimoto-Minamoto 01:00 pm

vaaaaaaaayaaaaa- Kouichi dijo

es..- Takuya comenzo

enorme...- Zoe completo

que les parece muchachos- el señor Orimoto se aproximo

pues esta excelente!- Zoe dijo

que bueno que les guste- La sra minamoto dijo

bien entonces empiecen a desempacar-

Los chicos comenzaron a bajar todo del camion de mudanzas takuya se remango su camisa Kouichi se quedo solo con su camiseta sin mangas Zoe se recogio el cabello y Kouji simplemente se quito ambas chaqueta y camisa

el calor es insoportable- Zoe dijo

ni que lo digas- Kouichi le paso por un lado con una caja

heeey!-

hee pero si son rika takato y henry- Takuya dijo

que observador sherlock- Kouji dijo con sarcasmo y se dirigio a saludar a su novia

Zoe no quiso quedarse atras y saludo a su invitado mientras que kouichi y takuya hablaban con takato

kouji observaba por encima del hombro de rika a Zoe mientras que ella coqueteaba descaradamente con Henry..

no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo Zoe- penso el menor de los gemelos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

holiiiis nop no mori decidi continuaar con mis historias luego de un largo tiempo ocupada pues ya volvi y siempre he dicho que no dejare esto sin un final asi que espero les guste y bueno me cuentan en los review


	4. Un golpe para Ambos

**Hola lectores, pido disculpas, actualice este capitulo y al parecer hubo un error, me disculpo en verdad y espero puedan leerlo y disfrutarlo ya lo corregi.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 4 Un golpe Para Ambos**

Hola Zoe, como prometí aquí estoy- dijo muy tímido Henry

Si! ya veo muchas gracias por venir te voy a necesitar esta tarde además de que la pasaremos genial- Zoe intento sonar lo más animada y menos obvia posible

Bueno, bueno a trabajar muévanse o solo vinieron a mirar- apareció el gemelo menor de la mano de su novia

Seguro hermanito no te enojes- Kouichi por muy poco contenía su risa

El rodo los ojos...

Todos se pusieron a bajar cajas del camión de mudanzas y a subirlas a la casa que realmente tenía el tamaño de una mansión con un jardín verde enorme, desde abajo se podía observar una enorme puerta de madera que era la entrada principal de la casa, las dos habitaciones del segundo piso tenían un balcón personal, debajo de cada balcón un espacio para cada automóvil, los cuales fueron estacionados por los jóvenes Kouichi a la Izquierda Zoe a la derecha.

Zoe fue la primera en escoger una habitación la cual se encontraba a la derecha donde había estacionado su auto, por supuesto tomo la de mejor vista y la más grande, dando grititos de emoción entro a lo que sería su morada por los próximos años hasta ir a la universidad. Los demás jóvenes entraron detrás de ella observando cada detalle de la casa, dos escaleras en forma de caracol en cada lado, enormes paredes blancas un candelabro de piedras brillantes fueron lo primero que llamo la atención de todos.

Esta preciosa papi!- Grito Zoe

Gracias mi niña, me costó mucho encontrar una que se adaptara a nosotros- dijo abrazando a su hija – Bueno jóvenes suban todo, vamos a terminar esto rápido para poder disfrutar de una buena copa más tarde- Dicho esto todos los presentes tomaron las cajas que traían y las llevaron a sus habitaciones. Por alguna razón Kouji tomo la habitación continua a la de Zoe mientras que Matt tomo la del otro lado junto a la de Kouichi.

Vaya el hombre sí que se quiso lucir con esto- Comento Rika mientras colocaba una caja sobre el escritorio de la habitación de su pareja

Ujum- Refunfuño Kouji

Algo que te moleste?- dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente

Aparte de tener que vivir con ella? No, para nada- dijo compartiendo la misma mirada de picardía que le daba su novia

Haz lo de siempre, desaparece todo el día, o simplemente quédate en este lugar, ignórala, aunque nunca me has dicho por que se odian tanto- Rika se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta a lo que el otro muchacho levanto las cejas sorprendido, no se lo esperaba y no tenía escapatoria, si se lo decía a Rika a estas alturas, ella lo mataría, por no haberlo dicho antes, por engañarle de esa forma.

Rika, te he dicho, que desde que nos conocimos, nunca pudimos entendernos, a pesar de que estemos en el mismo grupo de amigos, ahora si no te molesta voy a bajar por mis otras cosas, ayudas?- él le dijo con su semblante frio de siempre y ella le dio también el suyo que tanto se parecía, bajando primero que él.

Ambos estaban abajo y se fijaron que todos estaban dentro de la casa a excepción de Zoe y Henry que bajaban otras cajas del camión, aun en la entrada Kouji pudo observar como el de cabellos azules ayudaba a Zoe con las cosas pesadas mientras ella le coqueteaba descaradamente. Por supuesto para la chica de cabellos rubios no había pasado desapercibido la presencia del gemelo menor, lo había visto de reojo, así que en términos de guerra Zoe puso en marcha su plan.

Gracias que amable Henry la verdad estaba bastantes pesadas- el muchacho se sonrojo levemente por el comentario

No te preocupes Z déjamelo a mí, además a eso vine a ayudarte no?- Henry le sonrió estúpidamente

Aun así Henry, muchas gracias por esto- Acto seguido la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla que si le preguntaban al peli azul había durado toda una eternidad, Henry se puso completamente rojo y se quedó congelado, mientras Zoe escondía su sonrisita entre sus cabellos dorados pasando por un lado de la otra pareja.

Rika siguió avanzando con normalidad acercándose al camión y tomando otra caja- Vas muy bien galán – se burló ella con una sonrisita macabra

Tu…Tú crees?-Henry le pregunto sin quitar la vista del camino por donde la chica había desaparecido

Rika rio otro tanto para llevarse su caja negando con la cabeza, mientras el otro muchacho se acercaba observándolo con desprecio, cosa que pasó desapercibida para el otro peli azul. El menor de los gemelos tomo otra caja y subió

Horas más tarde con toda la mudanza ya terminada se reunieron todos en el jardín del lado izquierdo, sentados en la hermosa grama verde que cubría el pequeño terreno, el dueño de la casa trajo unas cervezas para todos mientras conversaban amenamente, todos excepto dos personas.

Zoe se había retirado con la excusa de que iba al baño lo cual era cierto y se internó en su habitación. Kouji mientras tanto se disculpó diciendo que iba por algo para comer que traería para todos. El de cabello azul se internó en la casa tomo un paquete de frituras y camino de nuevo, esta vez se dirigía a la habitación de Zoe quien ya salía del baño con una toalla refrescando su rostro, abrió la puerta del balcón y se dispuso a ver por el pequeño barandal que llegaba a su cintura.

Es hermoso- Murmuró ella

Gracias, ya lo sabía- Le respondieron a sus espaldas

Ella se volteo rápidamente y puso una cara de disgusto al ver de quien se trataba- Ya quisieras, Minamoto

Recuerdo que me lo decías- el hizo una pausa mientras comía algunas frituras- No de esa forma, pero me lo demostrabas

Disculpa, que es lo que quieres, Kouji- le pregunto la chica ya fastidiada

Su semblante se tornó serio nuevamente- Que es lo que haces con el pitufo- el desdén se notaba en su voz

Es mi vida, hago con ella lo que me plazca, no te concierne- ella se volteo de nuevo al barandal

Kouji frunció el entrecejo y se acercó dejando el paquete sobre su cama- Se lo que intentas, Zoe- dijo tomándola por los brazos

Ya te lo dije, eso no te importa y suéltame!- le dijo ella retirando el agarre y alejándose de el

No va a funcionar, si lo que quieres es darme celos estas equivocada- uso toda la frialdad en su tono esta vez

Ella rio con descaro- Tu? Celos? –Volvió a reír- por favor Kouji tu podrías tener a Rika besándose con otro en tus narices y no sentir nada, porque eso eres, así eres tú.

Él se volvió a acercar y ella se harto

Estoy harta de ti, de que nunca demuestres lo que sientes, por eso acabe con aquello, porque eres tu- dijo empujándolo- Tu- entre empujones nuevamente- y solo tú!- ella seguía empujándolo sin darse cuenta de que lo había colocado ya contra el pequeño barandal- porque tu solo piensas en ti y en nadie más, eres egoísta- grito ella con un último empujón y el muchacho no reacciono, no se esperaba ver ese lado de la rubia, por ende, el chico perdió el equilibrio y se fue de espaldas, quiso sostenerse pero su mano resbalo y fue a parar en el capo del automóvil de Zoe.

Dios! Que hice!- ella vio hacia abajo y vio que el joven no se movía, así que bajo apresuradamente

El gemelo menor solo estaba aturdido con el golpe, pues peores que esos se habían llevado mientras practicaba parkour, aunque aún no salía de su sorpresa, Zoe le había tirado por el balcón y él lo había permitido.

El chico gruño levantándose y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, vio a la rubia acercarse.

E…Estas bien- Pregunto con algo de duda, la consciencia la estaba matando

No gracias a ti- le ladro Kouji con furia- Nunca pensé que llegarías tan lejos, mira que intentar matarme, eso es bajo, incluso para ti- todo el veneno de sus palabras desgarro cada fibra del alma de Zoe

No lo hice apropósito, pero ahora que lo pienso, no entiendo cómo es que no te paso, nada, eres una víbora con suerte- Dijo ella furiosa dándole la espalda mientras observo como todos los demás se acercaban, habían escuchado el golpe

Que paso?- Takuya pregunto sorprendido, había un hundido en el capo del auto de Zoe

Ella pensó que Kouji la tiraría por la borda tal como ella había hecho con él, literalmente, para su sorpresa, no fue así.

Zoe me rogo que la ayudara con un adorno que iba a colocar en la entrada del balcón, me subí a la baranda, perdí el equilibrio y me caí, eso es todo- el muchacho respondió con simplicidad como si fuera la cosa más normal. Sin duda ella tenía que darle crédito, él era un excelente mentiroso, un artista del engaño, pensó que le devolvería el favor hundiéndola pero fue todo lo contrario, la salvo, sobre todo porque su hermano y su padre también estaban presentes

Ay Zoe!, tan temprano y ya haciendo que tu hermanastro se lastime, porque no esperaste? El chico pudo haberse hecho daño- Su padre le reprendió

Estas bien hijo?- La madre del muchacho se acerco

Estoy perfecto, ahora si no les molesta, voy por algo de comer- La verdad la cabeza le daba vueltas había sido una caída desde el segundo piso, no mucho pero tampoco era para tomárselo a la ligera, eso dando gracias a que el auto estaba allí amortiguo la caída. El chico camino dentro de la casa maldiciendo el dolor de cabeza que tenía ahora, pero admitir debilidad jamás estaría entre las acciones de Kouji Minamoto

Los restantes se quedaron perplejos, Rika no sabía que creer, Henry y Takato estaban perdidos, mientras que Takuya y Kouichi no se creyeron media palabra de lo que había dicho el gemelo.

Bueno supongo que es hora de irnos- Takato rompió el silencio- gracias por todo señor y señora Orimoto

Claro hijos, cuando quieran, no se preocupen, espero que vuelvan pronto, gracias por ayudar a los chicos- el hombre le extendió la mano y Takato la recibió con gusto, para luego retirarse

Me despido y nos vamos chicos- Rika le comunico a los otros dos

Ella entro a la casa buscando a Kouji, los restantes también lo hicieron dirigiéndose a su habitación, Zoe pensando que todos se habían retirado decidió que iba a agradecerle y a preguntar por qué el gemelo la había salvado. Cuando vio hacia el pasillo, Rika estaba con el despidiéndose, y finalmente sucedió, el la tomo por la cintura suavemente, coloco una mano en su mejilla y la miro directamente a los ojos, ella le regalo una sonrisa, de esas que poco se veían en Rika. Ambos se besaron, primero tierna y delicadamente luego con más y más intensidad al punto de que ella se topó con la pared; mientras tanto Zoe se había quedado perpleja en la puerta de su habitación, cuando ellos se separaron ella volvió a entrar. No era que le molestara, pero a veces él se veía tan perdido en su mirada que le hacía creer que era cierto que Kouji se había enamorado de la pelirroja, un nudo se formaba en su pecho, pero inmediatamente desaparecía el sentimiento y pensaba en la guerra que se habían declarado, hoy, había ganado varios puntos, pero sinceramente había perdido ese último, ese beso le había dolido porque el definitivamente no lo hizo apropósito, fue completamente real.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo espero actualizar pronto, me disculpan por el error del capitulo ya esta listo y espero lo hayan disfrutado, gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews y avisaron que estaba mal, otros valientes lo leyeron asi, agradezco el gesto, mil disculpas. Se que me salio corto, pero como dije esta historia sera mas reducida que la anterior, en fin, nos leemos en el proximo bye!**


End file.
